


Bored

by queenseptienna



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Graphic Description, Incest, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Not Beta Read, Phone Sex, Sibling Incest, Slash, Spin-Off
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili è al lavoro all'azienda di famiglia, la Oakenshield. E' molto annoiato perché non è in turno con suo fratello Kili, così decide di fargli una telefonata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naripolpetta (mofumanju)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/gifts), [la_fata_verde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_fata_verde/gifts).



> Questa fic è uno spin-off di Scent of Varnish by Naripolpetta http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hobbit_varnish/works/710386  
> Inoltre, è una delle cose più porche che probabilmente abbia mai scritto e non è betata.

Fili si annoiava a morte quando era il giorno libero di suo fratello. Le loro giornate di festa dal lavoro alla Oakenshield & Co. non coincidevano mai, _ovviamente_. Balin era stato davvero uno stronzo quando aveva programmato i turni, probabilmente imbeccato da Dwalin. Possibile che ce l’avessero ancora con loro per aver invaso la segheria di rane?

In ogni caso Fili riteneva ingiusto non poter essere a casa con Kili a fare quelle cose _molto poco fraterne_ che tutti cercavano di ignorare.

Era così annoiato da non avere nemmeno voglia di dare fastidio al povero Bilbo, croce e delizia dei loro continui dispetti. Con un lungo sospiro irritato prese il cellulare in mano e digitò un sms a Kili. Anche se erano distanti, non significava che non potessero comunque parlarsi.

 

_Fee: Che fai?_ ♥

 

In attesa della risposta, Fili si alzò per chiudere la porta. Uno spiffero fastidioso gli stava per fare venire mal di testa. Una volta chiusa ed estraniatosi dal mondo, torno alla scrivania, sulla quale il cellulare trillò in risposta.

 

_Kee: Tu cosa vorresti che facessi?_

 

Fili rimase congelato sul posto. L’embrione di un’idea sporca prese a svilupparsi nella sua testa, pronto a fiorire in qualcosa di assolutamente sconveniente. Tornò alla porta e la chiuse a chiave, così che nessuno lo disturbasse. Sul telefonino digitò in fretta il numero di telefono del fratello e rimase in attesa.

“Pronto?”

“Spogliati” sibilò il biondo, tornando alla sedia. “Ecco cosa voglio che tu faccia.”

In risposta gli arrivò una risatina divertita. “Stai lavorando, Fee. Non posso credere che tu voglia farlo sul serio. In ogni caso sono più che felice di accontentarti.” Il rumore di una zip che veniva aperta arrivò forte e chiara all’orecchio di Fili, strappandogli un gemito di incoraggiamento. “Mi sto sfilando i pantaloni.”

“Ora la maglietta” sussurrò il biondo, stravaccandosi nella poltrona da ufficio. “E descrivimi cosa fai.”

Dall’altra parte della cornetta, Kili ghignò divertito mentre attivava il vivavoce e gettava il cellulare sul letto. “Mi sono tolto la maglia. Ora mi sto passando le mani sui fianchi.”

“Sul petto” ordinò rauco Fili, ignorando la propria erezione crescente. “I capezzoli.”

“Sembri zio Thorin quando mi dai ordini, Fee.” Kili ridacchiò, facendo come gli era stato richiesto. “Non che mi dispiaccia.”

Fili avvertì un immotivato moto di gelosia stringergli il petto. “Tu sei solo mio, Kee. Il tuo culo è mio, la tua bocca è mia, è tutto mio.”

Kili emise un lungo gemito, passandosi la mano sul collo. Lì le dita si soffermarono a stringere, immaginando la presa possessiva del fratello su di sé. “Mi manca l’aria.”

“Bravo Kee, bravissimo. Ora fammi sentire come ti prepari…” sussurrò Fili, slacciandosi i calzoni e abbassandoli insieme ai boxer. Strinse la propria erezione, sapendo cosa stava facendo l’altro. Lo eccitava sapere che la mano sulla gola di Kili mimava la propria quando era ingelosito.

Sul letto, Kili era completamente soggiogato. Partito come un gioco in cui lui doveva essere il seduttore, subiva la dominazione del fratello con una frenesia mai provata prima. Si allungò per aprire il cassetto del comodino e ne trasse il lubrificante. Non degnò di uno sguardo la propria erezione, ormai dolorosa e bisognosa, e si versò il liquido denso sulle dita. “Fee, voglio che tu venga a casa e che mi scopi.”

Fili inspirò con violenza, masturbandosi con impostato ritmo lento. “Vedo se riesco a uscire prima. E ti fotterò così tanto, Kee… così tanto che non vorrai altro che il mio cazzo per tutta la tua vita.”

Kili ansimò nel bisogno più feroce. La voce di Fili era come una stretta ferrea, una gabbia dalla quale non desiderava in nessun modo uscire. Ricadde a faccia in giù sul letto, con il viso vicino al telefono e non emise altro che grugniti e gemiti mentre violava il proprio buco con le dita unte.

Un dito.

Due dita.

Tre dita.

Una dietro l’altra, aggrappandosi al materasso e piagnucolando quanto avesse bisogno di essere scopato.

Fili, ancora più infossato sulla sedia, aveva gli occhi vitrei. Con una mano si teneva il cellulare attaccato all’orecchio, per non lasciarsi sfuggire un solo suono proveniente dalla bocca peccaminosa del fratello. Con l’altra stringeva il proprio uccello e si masturbava con decisione.

“Fee… ho bisogno di venire” lo supplicò Kili, che nel frattempo si era riverso sulla schiena e usava entrambe le mani per darsi piacere. Era sull’orlo dell’orgasmo, con tre dita profondamente ficcate nel culo ed elemosinava il permesso del fratello per poter venire.

L’immagine mentale era lì, inchiodata nella testa di Fili, che sussurrò un “Vieni, adesso” secco. Venne ricompensato dallo schioccare frenetico della mani di Kili e il grido successivo che gli penetrò nelle ossa fino a portarlo a sua volta all’orgasmo.

“Cazzo Fee, sono un pasticcio adesso” rise Kili, completamente senza fiato. Fili risi a sua volta, chiedendosi come dovesse apparire dall’esterno.

“Potrei dire lo stesso, fratellino. Pensa se il povero Bilbo avesse aperto la porta adesso?” rise.

Kili sogghignò. “Se fossi Bilbo, mi inginocchierei tra le tue gambe e te lo succhierei.”

Il biondo afferrò un fazzoletto e si diede una ripulita veloce, mentre il seme della lussuria germogliava di nuovo dentro di lui. “Ma io non voglio la bocca di Bilbo, voglio la tua. E aspettami pronto Kili, perché sto andando a chiedere un permesso per uscire prima.”

Dall’altro capo del telefono, Kili rabbrividì in anticipazione. “Sarò qui ad aspettarti, fratello.”


End file.
